This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for handling notes of value. The device comprises a maintenance data memory in which maintenance data are stored.
2. Discussion
The device is in particular an automated teller machine, an automatic cash register system or an automatic cash safe. Automated teller machines, automatic cash register systems and/or automatic cash safes have to be maintained regularly to minimize downtimes and to increase the availability for a user of the device. Maintenance is usually carried out by the operator of the automated teller machine, the automatic cash register system or the automatic cash safe in that a service employee in charge reads out the maintenance data from the maintenance data memory on site and, based on the information contained in the maintenance data, in particular messages about malfunctions, information from fault storages and/or actual values of settable parameters, removes occurred malfunctions and/or prevents malfunctions by presetting parameters to be preset. The reading-out and the maintenance of the device on site has the disadvantage that this is complex, and thus high costs are incurred for the operator of the automated teller machine.
The automated teller machines, automatic cash safes and/or automatic cash register systems are usually integrated into a computer network of the operator, with which a large number of automated teller machines, automatic cash register systems and/or automatic cash safes are connected and via which the operator can read out the maintenance data. Thus, the operator indeed no longer has to read out the maintenance data on site but nevertheless the maintenance of the automated teller machines, automatic cash safes and/or automatic cash register systems means additional, not inconsiderable expenses for the operator so that many operators wish to outsource the maintenance of their automated teller machines, automated cash register systems and/or automatic cash safes to a service provider specialized thereon.
To guarantee an effective maintenance of the automated teller machines, automatic cash safes and/or automatic cash register systems, the service provider must have access to the maintenance data. One possibility for this is to transmit the maintenance data to the service provider by e-mail, facsimile or phone at regular time intervals and/or upon the occurrence of malfunctions. This has the disadvantage that, on the one hand, this means extra expenses for the operator, on the other hand, that the service provider only receives the maintenance data at the agreed points in time or when a malfunction has already occurred so that a timely intervention before the occurrence of a malfunction cannot be guaranteed.
Another possibility is to provide the service provider with access to the computer network of the operator so that the service provider has access to the maintenance data at any time and when the actual values deviate from parameters, the service provider can adapt these parameters in time so that no malfunction occurs. What is problematic here is that via the computer networks of the operators, in particular in the case of banks, access to a large number of confidential data to which the service provider must not have any access is possible. One possibility of preventing this is the use of complex firewall systems by which it is guaranteed that the service provider is only given access to the maintenance data. This has the disadvantage that the use of such firewall systems incurs high costs for the operator. The service providers are usually not only in charge of the automated teller machines, the automatic cash register systems and/or automatic cash safes of one operator but of a plurality of operators. The use of firewall systems therefore has the disadvantage for the service provider that for each operator the service provider has to adapt to another network structure, as a result whereof high expenses and high costs are incurred for the service provider.
From the non-published document DE 10 2008 019 228 a self-service terminal is known which comprises a control unit for processing operating data and a transmission unit for the operating data transfer to a service unit. The self-service terminal is in particular an information machine, a sales machine or an automated teller machine.